Electrical motors have wires extending from the housing which need to be connected to both power cables and signal cables in order to control the operation of the motor. Often these wires are terminated directly to cable assemblies which extend from the housing of the motor. In the event of failure of the electrical motor, the motor and all the above cable assemblies attached thereto must be removed and scrapped.
It would be an advantage to provide cable assemblies which are separable from the electrical motor so that, in the event of motor failure, the cable assemblies can be saved. It would, therefore, be necessary to provide shielding of the cables and shielding of the electrical connector assembly.